Interview With The Ghost
by Blaquerose
Summary: Dark Danny finally confesses everything...
1. Prologue: We Will Begin Where It Began

**Prologue:**

Authors Note: I had to do it, I'm sorry. I was fighting it, but it was eating me up inside and here I go! Please read and review:peace sign:

He took a deep breath. His deep, crimson orbs were half lidded and crestfallen as they analized the table. The slow drone of ticking carried on as it always had, and always would. Forever and eternally.

When he thought of this, a shiver rippled through his cold ectoplasmic body. These clocks would tick on and on as he would, because his clock had run out. He was dead.

"Where would you like to begin?" said the calm, never-changing voice of ClockWork. He did not bother to register his form, because it was always revolving from infant, to adult, to aged.

"At the beginning, of course." he said, his voice as cold and sterile as ClockWork's. When he said nothing else, Clockwork became suspicious.

"Why did you come to me?" he questioned, moving from the table. The ticking continued on, stealing at his sanity.

"Who else could I turn to?"

"What about your Vlad friend? I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear this."

He shook his ghostly mane,"Dead."

Clockwork piveted slowly on his tail,"You-?"

"Oh, Clockwork..." a heavy sigh,"I thought you knew everything. No, of old age. I let the man have _that_."

"Hmm...rather generous of you."

"I know..."

"What brought you here?" asked Clockwork,"Why did you decide to come here?"

He sighed, his body coming down with a crushed aura,"I was looking at the ruins of Amity Park...I had killed everyone, and discovered Vlad dead. I felt empty and alone...and when I reached up to run a hand through my hair, the band broke. I thought it odd that a hairband could survive twelve years and at first sight, I didn't realize...but it was Sam's headband. The only part they found of any of them... And then..."

There was a long silence in which both ClockWork and his ghostly companion felt trepidation lingering in the still air. The Phantom shifted in his chair, trying to wane the loss of words."Are the...the-"

"Observants?" said the robed infant, his red eyes narrowed and relaxed,"No, they're not going to be involved in this. Go on, you have all the time in the world."

The Phantom looked up, a hint of amusement in his eyes,"We have all the time we need, because this place exsists outside of time...how lovley."

"Yes," said ClockWork,"Let's begin. How did you feel when-"

"No." said the spectre abruptly,"We will not begin that way. We will begin where it began...back in the lab...those twelve years ago..."


	2. Chapter one: Wasn't there anyone?

Kyon! Well, I _was_ going to update on the 5th of December, but I realized I only have the prologue up, so updating a little early wouldn't be sooo bad! ((It's been _killing me!_)) Thanks for all the reviews, I feel so special! Once I get a chance, I'll reply to them all! My computer time has been tight, sorry, Kyo.

Oh, I wanted to mention that, in this story, Danny's older self wasn't put in the thermos. That incident didn't happen, but you'll see why by story's end!

Read on!

**Chapter one:**

Clock Work slowly moved out of the darkness of shadows. His aged face smoothed into a handsome young man's. The ghost sitting before him had a pale face, almost greenish in tint. His eyes bore thick black edges, and bloody crimson eyes shone with a preternatural glow that would have frightened the man, if he did not have a pair like his.

This spirit had approached ClockWork several minutes ago for a 'confession'. He had been battling this one for a long time; so having him safely in his lair did not bother the father of time one bit. In fact, he planned on turning on him, once the process was through.

"Before you begin, may I ask you something?" said Clock Work

The surrogate shrugged nonchalantly, "Ask away,"

"Have you been alone these entire twelve years?"

"No," he confessed," I've tried to form alliances. Like The Box Ghost, but his constant 'BEWARE' 's got annoying. I gave him to Skulker for _his _loyalty, who, after becoming irk by the little maggot himself, dropped him into the ghost jail after his first daughter was born," Dark Danny shrugged once again, "I think he was their weight lifting champion before he disappeared…"

"And Skulker?"

"That went fairly well, until he decided I would make wonderful prey. I mounted him on a wall. Technus found him and tried to free him. So, I smashed his hard drive. Against a wall. Several times."

"Did you form an alliance with him?"

"No, I gave his remains to Ember McLain, teenagers love that technology crap…"

"And Ember?

"Horrible. Her teen angst was _unbearable!_ She hated adults, and decided to write a song about one." Dark Danny pressed his hand flat to his chest," Me. She tried to disguise it, but I was the only 'Pyro-haired Devil in crimson rage, Raving and ranting and wrecking the place' I didn't take to tell to it, so I sang her a song of my own. A _wail_ of a song!" he laughed," Turned her guitar to scrap metal, which Johnny 13 happily took for bike parts."

"And…"

"Johnny? Well, tried working with him, but he was so damn rebellious and always running around with his homely girlfriend. He got into an accident and was paralyzed from the waist down. I _really_ should have practiced my aiming…"

"Isn't there anyone you agreed with?"

"Yes. Her name was Venus. She was a puppet master, and could manipulate both humans and ghosts alike."

"What happened to her…?"

"She was controlling. She's floating helplessly in the ghost zone, no strings attached."

There was a silence that tailed these words. Then, slowly, Dark Danny took a breath

"I was... he was...Danny was fourteen at the time. Naive and a bit thick, but you can't expect him to be more than typical. His parents were working hard in the lab, building some expensive machine and, of course, ignoring him. They were loving parents, when they got around to doing some parenting. Most of the time, they were muddling through something ghost-related, and Danny had become used to it. It took some time, of course. Resentment coursed through his veins constantly, but soon, he had become numb.

"On the fateful day, Danny had actually acquired some interest in his parent's doing. He watched transfixed as the Jack and Maddie hammered and drove and melded their way into the basement wall. Finally, when they were finished, they called in Danny's sister for the magical moment when they opened a portal into the ghost zone. (In retrospect, it was a foolish thing to do. They only created the portal to have something to play with, when if they'd left well enough alone, Amity Park wouldn't have been infested...)

"Jack connected the two wires. There was this brief, blinding spark. Danny and his sister were amazed-"

"But it didn't quite work." finished the aged man.

Dark Danny nodded," And his folks, they just quite." a chuckle bubbled in his throat as he had said that.

"The portal was dormant for some days after that. Life came and went, Jazz used this failure to try disprove the existence of ghosts to Jack and Maddie Fenton...things were almost normal in that house for a while. Then..."

The specter took a deep breath," Then the day finally came."

"Danny went down to the basement to get a frozen treat out of the freezer when out of the corner of his eye, he saw that preternatural spark. The portal wasn't dead, and, being a foolish fourteen year-old boy, Danny decided to take a look inside. Can you believe that kid? Well, he put on this protective Fenton Jumpsuit so he wouldn't be hurt...and it worked. Instead of being battered to death completely by the portal, he was buffeted and only killed partly. The signature of the apparition's realm laced itself within Danny's body and took hold of him like an animal's teeth does it's prey. He screamed and screamed...the pain was intense, I don't think he had ever experienced anything quite as painful as that moment, even in his ghost-fighting years to come."

Clockwork stared at the evil version of Danny," Do you mean to say that a ghost possessed Daniel and-"

Dark Danny shook his head," You misunderstand. A lot of people would. No _one_ ghost became a part of Danny, it was the essence of the ghost zone that fused with his DNA and half destroyed the boy. It's a wonder neither his human half, or my ghost half died instantly when Vlad separated us. We are unstable and weak on our own...we depended on one another."

The eidolon stopped a moment, his eyes considering the table again. His fists clenched and his leather gloves made sound against the strain.

"When he awoke...Daniel was half I."


	3. Chapter two: Vlad Meets himself

A/N: Kyon! I feel sooo special; the process of my story is accelerating so fast! I guess it's better than I imagined! Kyon-kyon! 

All right, I did this chapter for everyone's second favorite villain: _Vlad Masters! _(Who's number one? Dark Danny, duh!) I change things, because if I didn't, I'd just be explaining what you've already watched! Where's the fun in that? Jeez, I hope you guys like it!

Read on, kyon:

**Chapter two: **

ClockWork stared at this, supposedly, evil thing. His infant form hovered beside the little wooden table, his brows, usually forming an obtuse V over his eyes, were relaxed. His eyes were almost concerned for him, but, as his body morphed into an old man, his expression was lost. His face grew almost cold, but the ghost in the chair paid no mind. He sat, fingers laced on the table. Once in a while, they would move with a life of their own. Unlacing and dancing as if he were playing the piano, gripping into individual fists, then returning to the home position.

"As you know, I'm half of Vlad's ghostly self," his voice cut like a blade through thequiet,"so I'm fully aware of his memories, as well. I'll get to Danny's life in time, but now I'd really like to go over Plasmius'.

"In college, around the age of twenty...twenty two-twenty three--about there, yes-- Vlad met Jack and Maddie. Of course, his infatuation with Maddie was immediate. He loved every aspect of her, and he told me about it in _his_ trances as well." The spectra laughed, "I know what you're thinking. Vlad wasn't in the middle of raging _hormones_, so he could keep himself under control quite easily."

"I wasn't thinking that at all," said ClockWork, seeming utterly serious, but he was readable.

"No, he'd rather harass me for not being strong enough, or too weak, or so on."He shrugged," He's where I got my nature from, all right. He and jack were buddies, and, though he wasn't as brilliant as Vlad was, they were like pieces in a puzzle, Jack, Maddie, and Vlad.

"Well, on the day of the incedent…no, wait. The day _before_ the incedent, Vlad had gotten word of a school dance function from a friend of his in his advanced physics class. His stomach churned all night that night. Later, he tried to tell me he was completely serene, like a rock, but I could tell he was nervous about what he was going to do."

"Why?" asked ClockWork."What was it?"

The ghoul squirmed uncomfortably in the chair and made a rueful expression, "He was preparing on asking Maddie-_Our Mother_-to the dance."

The spirit understood. When the two halves merged, he thought of Maddie as both a mother, and a strong object of affections. He was still irked thinking of her in particular, ClockWork could tell.

"Well, he stayed up all night before the big shindig. Luckily, (or unluckily, depending on your point of view, here) he was smart enough to go out and buy a rose for her. Quivering, he held out the flower and said:

" 'Maddie, would you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?' "

The impression of Vlad was uncanny. Or, it was very canny, ClockWork thought, seeing as he used to be a part of him.

"She said yes, amazingly." The shadow laughed,somehow finding amusementat what he before considered a blasphemy, "She said _yes!_ Could you imagine their children together? The thing I'd have been borne from! At least I got a half decent boy from that fat thing I called a father." Under the chilling tones of his laughter, the spook's fanged teeth glimmered in the dim lighting.

"Well, the little trio had to meet in the lab the day after. Jack had discovered something. Supposedly, a way to create a portal into a ghostly realm... Vlad had planned on telling Jack about his date with Maddiethat day, once the experiment was over.

"Maddie and Vlad were present, of course. Vlad, still disbelieving, decided to-heh-" a malicious smile graced the lips of the surrogate, "Decided to take _closer look._

"Maddie walked over to a stack of papers, littered with equations. She studied them for a few moments, then said something close to 'Jack, these calculations aren't right' just before Jack screamed 'BONZAI!' and flipped the switch."

"Unfortunately, though Danny's procedure was excruciatingly painful, it was much quicker. Vlad's transformation took years to take full effect, and took much more toll on his body in the end. Which is why he looked older than he was; it aged him considerably. The voice sounded older, and his hair was stark white. His temper got much worse… though women believe him to have a debonair charm about him, which is why they fall for him so easily…" He stopped a moment, "Not to mention he's rich as hell." A warm, affluent chuckle emitted the poltergeist.

The grown ClockWork laughed with him, "I can see that, yes."

The two shared a laugh for a few moments. Warming up to each other, like friends. ClockWork smiled at Dark Danny, who, in leave of senses, smiled back.

This moment shared between the two sent an awkward shock through the room. Dark Danny glared up at ClockWork, out of a natural spite. The glare was doubled in return.

_You did not let him in so you could _befriend_ him_ Thought ClockWork_. You let him in so you could _destroy_ him when the time came! Exploit him; don't laugh with him!_

"After that," continued Dark Danny, his voice cold and bitter once more, "He was rushed to the hospital immediately, and was diagnosed with 'Echno-Acne'. A peculiar disease, really…

"I first met Vlad that night, in our first trance. I didn't look like you may remember him, before Danny's side fused with Vlad's to make me. Then, I was merely a mirror of him, my voice weak and my eyes crimson. He stared at me, confused. He asked:

" 'Who are you?'

"Puzzled as well, I answered:

" 'I am you. You are I. Can't you see what has happened to you?'

"He shook his head, 'No. What is this thing? What are you? In that case, what am I? How can you be me, but I am me?'

"I shrugged, '_We just are_.'

"We were abruptly torn apart when Jack came running to Vlad's side. I can remember him screaming 'Vlad, my man, guess who got a date with the prettiest gal in town!'

" 'Who's that?' we replied weakly, lifting our head from the pillow to take a look at him, still a bit dazed from our first encounter.

" 'Me, Vlad-y! I got a date with Maddie! Can you believe it; she said her date couldn't make it! Am I a lucky man, or _what_?'

"We tried to remain quiet, but the sound of our heart rate send rapid beeping noises into the room. Vlad screamed in agony, our body was still weak because our bond was not solid yet, and the stress was threatening to rip us both to shreds.

" 'Get out!_ Get the hell out_!'

A nurse hurried Jack out of the room.Vlad fell unconscious as she checked over us, and when he awoke, the nurse was on the floor, her hair and clothes singed, and her body looking half-dead."

ClockWork blinked, registering this in the brief silence, "You…?"

Vlad's evil side sighed, "Yes. I did it." Something on the floor to his right seemed awfully interesting to him then. He looked dejected, "She died the next day. There were no witnesses…"

----------------------------------

Jeez, that felt lacking. I've been under some pressure lately, it's taking a toll. I'm going to take a break from writing for a few days-but no worries! The story _will_ be updated within a week's time! But, if you'd like me to update sooner, I need **five reviews** to post the next chapter! If you want to read another story, I suggest my newest addition "To The End", it centers around Vlad and Maddie.

:Bows, sweeping her beanie in an arched motion to her other side, then replacing it: I'll try to make the next chapter much better, my promise to you reviewers, because I love ya for being nice to me and helping my confidence, ya ken? You guys are _so_ wonderful! Your reviews make me so happy! It feels good...

Kyon Kichi:wave:


	4. Chapter three: Monsters Have No Friends

Yay! I tried to make it better! Don't know if it turned out that way, seems a bit disorganized to me…Anyway, sorry the update's a little late! I didn't expect five reviews so fast!

:ahem:

Kyon kichi! I have a little poem for you!

:ahem:

_I don't like requests_

_(They are too much pressure)_

_But for you, my reviewers_

_It would be my pleasure!_

_Tell me what I shall write_

_No specific title_

_Whether anime or book_

_Just make it worthwhile!_

_And on Christmas day_

_(The 25th of December)_

_By post or e-mail you'll get it_

_(If I can, please remember)_

_Not just about x-mas_

_Any occasion, I don't care_

_Why, I've wanted a Kwanzaa_

_All of these years!_

She swept off her beanie

"_Now to present_

_What I love the most_

_No delay, no ado:_

"Interview with the Ghost!"

_('Twas killing me, you know_

_My mind has been reeling!)_

**Chapter Three:**

Dark Danny looked up and glared at the ceiling.

He had gone over everything in detail…Ember, The Box Ghost, The Lunch Lady, Skulker; he was going to have to surrender and tell him sooner of later…

He looked down again, meeting ClockWork's eye and held it for a moment. The contact gave ClockWork a prickling sensation on the back of his neck, and he inquired, "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure how to explain this next part…" he said slowly, trying to stall yet again, still considering the master of time.

_You cannot stall in a realm that exists outside of time!_

"Why not explain it in the view of who your talking about?" he suggested, leaning on the table, breaking the contact to look at the shimmering gold medallions hanging on the far wall.

_He could change all of this…_he thought suddenly,_ He could…_

"That's just the thing," said the eidolon, bursting ClockWork's bubble of thought," This is the encounter of both Vlad and Danny…it's tricky."

ClockWork raised a brow, "That is a bit of dilemma…who do you feel more attached to?"

He shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? I killed one and let the other one die miserably and alone." He tried to keep his tone even, but his voice cracked at 'killed'.

ClockWork did not notice," There must be some attachment to one of them…one you sympathized with more?"

"Pah!" he flicked his gloved hand, as of swatting the idea off like a fly, "Haven't you been watching me for these twelve years? There's no sympathy left in this thing!" he gestured to himself. Then, he stood, his hands slamming flat on the rickety wooden table, the chair screeched across the floor and clattered to the ground," I'm a villain, don't you get it! Emotions don't have a place in-"

ClockWork, an adult at the moment, a form he preferred to the other two, pointed to the table, "Please, be careful with that. It's as old as time."

Ignoring the amusement in that statement, the ghoul continued, "How could I sympathize with either? How could I still have feeling in this thing I call an existence!"

ClockWork kept a plain, unaffected look as he said, "You're here, are you not?"

Blinking, the spectra straightened his spine a bit. He opened his mouth several times, but closed it again. He had no answer to that.

"You came here because you saw Sam's headband. You were reminiscing over the fallen Amity Park because you were _sorry_, were you not? And, you let the old man live," he linked his fingers behind his back and floated away from him, "A rather kind thing for a cold, unfeeling ghost to do, don't you think?"

_Because I didn't think I could handle doing it again…_

The medallions glimmered in ClockWork's sight. _He could change everything…if he only had one…he could go back…he could act the part and-_

"Danny."

ClockWork turned, adopting his tyke form," Excuse me?"

"Danny." He repeated, gathering up the chair and placing it back, "The plot if Danny's life, and death, struck me right here." He placed a balled fist to where his un-beating heart was. He shook his head, "I always considered Danny to be my origin, not Vlad."

ClockWork turned, smiling subtly, "Please, I want to hear more."

He nodded, sitting again, "Well, on the eve of the reunion, my interest in Vlad was first sparked when he screamed at our former father that the portal incident had liquefied his youth. We had shrugged it off, but it couldn't be denied that it was suspicious. Plus, his mansion was swarming with ghosts; our ghost sense went _crazy_ constantly.

"We-uh, woke up in the middle of the night that night. One of those vulture ghosts that were tracking our dad was roaming the halls, which, in hindsight, should have tipped us off to Vlad's identity, but he was mostly the brains, and he was only fourteen. We had to save our father, who was simple, just a matter of guiding him to the bathroom, then, back to fight the vultures. It was an easy task."

"Until Vlad showed up?"

He nodded," The creatures disappeared within a blink of an eye. We pivoted to see a towering ghost with pale skin and black hair spiked into two crescent-like shapes. His eyes were red and glowed like fire… his smile was wicked…"

"And it was Vlad?"

Casting a short glance up, Dark Danny nodded, getting irked by these interruptions, "Yes. I remember, from Vlad's viewpoint, thinking he resembled my love's-" there was that uncomfortable tone again-"second born child. On Danny's part, I tried to put on bravado, saying 'Well, I was expecting the vultures, but _you'll _do!'

" Vlad laughed, hitting him with an energy beam. He wasn't expecting to find the ghost boy in his midst, he desired Jack. Killing him was the one thing he had to have, above marrying Maddie.

"Well, as you've supposedly seen, ClockWork, Danny went down without much effort." Pressing his back against the chair, Dark Danny met ClockWork's eyes. His expression read a bit impatient.

"Of course," replied the old man, "After which, he phased back into his human form. And Vlad was amazed that he was, in fact, the ghost kid." He was beginning to believe he was the one confessing, not the phantom. "Am I getting this right?"

The aforementioned phantom chuckled, "Why am I even telling you this, you already _know!_" he leaned forward, his elbows on the wooden surface, and his hands rubbing together, "Yes. Once he saw this, a plan formed in his head. Maddie wasn't the only one he desired, Daniel was on his A-list, too."

"That night, they both had trances. I remember each one…vaguely."

There was a silence. ClockWork grew irritated, "Well?"

Dark Danny looked up at him, "These were private matters. I can't let them all go like this, I must have something to hang on to!"

There was the reluctance. He could not pull back any longer, he had an audience who was hanging on his every word, and he could not keep pausing like this.

"This is a confession, is it not?" demanded ClockWork, leaning over the table, bringing his face close to the older Danny's.

"Yes." He said shortly. His hand twitched, ClockWork could tell he was itching to shove him away.

"Then confess. Spill."

He rolled his eyes, and gave a disgusted 'ugh'.

"Are you?"

"I don't have to tell you another damned thing! I don't know why I wished to tell someone my secrets anyhow!" He stood, "I have things to destroy!" He stormed to the door, and ClockWork watched him calmly.

"You…I can help you, you know."

Dark Danny stopped. He looked back at the time spirit, "What…what did you say?"

"In return…I can help you."

_You idiot! You were supposed to destroy him, not help him!_

"How?"

"That will be explain in time…" he said, moving closer to his companion, "Once your story is complete."

He raised a brow, "Why should I trust you? Why would you help _me_, you nemesis, of all people!"

"Ghosts, I should think." He corrected, "You're lonely. You're dejected. And most of all," his eyes narrowed, a smile graced his lips, "You're _sorry_."

Taken aback, the ghoul clenched his gloves, "How-shut…" he snarled, moving towards the doorway out.

"I know what it's like to be alone." Said ClockWork, sighing, "Not to have a soul in the world to be with. The Observers…cold eyes, that's all they are. No one knows of my existence, no one except my foes, and, of course, you." ClockWork's crimson eyes dazzled a moment, and the surrogate was almost knocked on his side.

"Don't I fit in with the latter?"

"That remains to be seen…" he replied, inclining his head, "I need a friend…as well as you. Come. Sit. Tell me your story, and I will help you…tell me…about how you killed him."

An odd sort of "Tch" sound came from his throat. He pivoted on his heel; his face was contorted into shock and fear, though he tried to phase it back to neutral.

"Who?"

"Danny. You _did_ kill him, did you not?"

"Yes!" he said, as if trying to convince himself." He's dead!"

ClockWork was beginning to suspect something, "Where…is he?"

"He's…" His reaction to everything: Anger, "Why's that so important? Other things happened! Anything! Ask me!"

"Just not that _one_ thing, huh?" ClockWork moved forward, bringing a gloved hand down on the ghoul's shoulder. "_He's haunting you, isn't he?"_

There was that "Tch" sound. He jerked his shoulder away from ClockWork, or rather, tried. "How could a human boy haunt me?" he retorted, moving back towards the table.

"He's dead, is he not? Either he, himself, is doing it in his afterlife…or his _memories_ and _emotions_ are. Which one?"

Grunting, he sat down. He put his forehead to the table and gripped his hair, threatening to rip his own fire white hair loose.

"_He didn't become a ghost!_" he confessed, "The _guilt_ from _killing_ him is what's killing _me!_" he rolled his eyes, rising from the chair once again to pace, "Ironically!" he sighed again and again, trying to calm himself," I didn't…realize how much this was going to hurt." He said slowly," But I had to tell someone."

"Tell _what?_ The accident?" said ClockWork, maintaining his aged form as he moved forward.

"No- well, yes. That, too. But…the day that _made_ me what I am… I was born anew, and, and evil was what I assumed my path was…" he looked up suddenly, fiercely meeting ClockWork's gaze." Time master", said Dark Danny "Tell me. Am I a monster?"

Clockwork stared. "I-"

"Honestly, Clockwork." A ghost of a smile appeared on the phantom's lips. "As one would expect from a friend."

"Fr-". He stopped himself, smiling as well. "A monster could not _possibly _have a friend. So you, Danny, are no monster."

"Good," he decided, "Then shut up. I want to finish my story."

Chuckling, the old man replied, "Go on. You have all the time in the world."

"Because this place exists outside of time?" he inquired, almost playfully quoting himself.

"Of course."

"I'm about to tell you something you may _not_ already know, Time Master."

"Not likely," said the tyke, flying around Danny to meet him eye-to-eye," I know _everything._"

---------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it! But, please be honest. If you didn't like it, tell me so! There might have been some errors; I'm not perfect! I couldn't catch them after proofreading it a million times.

**If you didn't understand the poem,** **I'll explain it now.** I'M DOING REQUESTS FOR THE HOLIDAYS! If you have an idea, tell me in your review! If I'm familiar with the show or comic, I'll be glad to write it! It _should_ be done by christmas time, and I'll e-mail or post it (your choice) if I can.

:Waves: Kyon-kyon!


	5. Chapter Four: Don't say I told you so

Kichi! I thought I should have only been up to thhird installment by now-I'm doing the fifth! Wow, you guys like this story! You'd love Interview with the Vampire, by Anne Rice!

We get into the _real_ plot where Dark Danny has something he can really confess. Events unfold and the plot thickens. **When you next watch the movie The Ultimate Enemy; keep my story in mind, because it may surprise you.**

**Chapter Four:**

"Twelve years ago, I was the product of a freak accident. I'm basically a chain of events that were beyond anyone's control…but this one could have changed…I was pressured, confused, and in need of an easy A. Not just any A, but one on the CAT.

"There were two explosions, many people seem to forget that.

"We had nothing to with the first one. In fact, I remembered watching it on TV with Jazz just as Danny had given up on studying. She put a hand on our shoulder and said 'How horrible, Danny! It's lucky no one got hurt!'

"He just shrugged her off and said, 'yeah, yeah, wonderful' before storming to his room. He threw himself on the bed and forced himself into a trance.

" 'PHANTOM!' he screamed. (He addressed me by my last name then," he added.

"What did Vlad address you as?" interrogated ClockWork.

"Oh, 'you useless bastard' or 'weak little prick'," he named these casually on his fingers," And, my favorite, 'Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! You're a hopeless, miserable, ignorant son-of-a-bitch! '" a smile met Dark Danny's lips," You can see we got along on good terms, Vlad and I.")

" 'Yes?' I answered, floating through the red void that backgrounded the scene. I met him in scenery of a black starry sky above and dreaming Amity Park. The moon was full and glowed a beautiful silvery-white-for the moment.' Something wrong?'

" 'IT'S NOT FAIR!' he shrieked. His suit, the inverse of mine (White with a black collar, belt, gloves, and boots), at the time, glowed with a blue tint under the moon,' How can I fight ghosts _and_ study for the CAT! I don't have a _chance_ because I'm a crime-fighting _freak!_ I WON'T HAVE A FUTURE IN ANYTHING BECAUSE OF THESE DAMN GHOSTS!'

"I blinked at him as he thrashed about and at no one. Normally, I would have consoled him, and he probably expected it, too, which is why he came to me. But he had crossed a line.

" 'I make you a freak...?' I said abruptly

"He stopped his tantrum for a moment, staring blankly at me. He did not expect this reaction,' What?'

"I stared at his sapphire eyes (The only part of his silhouetted figure I could see against the moon) and said again,' I-make-you-a-_freak_?'

" 'I...I didn't mean it like that-'

" 'I'm sorry I ruined your life!' I snapped, cutting him off, 'I guess I speak for all us "Damn Ghosts!" ' "

Dark Danny Sighed.

"The moon in our little dream world was becoming blood red. A flood of darkness overwhelmed Amity Park. An eclipse, it seemed, was the cause.

" 'I didn't mean to be created! I didn't mean to ruin your life! And I wish you'd open your eyes to-'I stopped then. As I looked down at Danny, who was slowly loosing altitude, he looked... he was..._ frightened_. I'm not sure what happened to my physical form in the trance, but he was cowering away from me.

" 'What's wrong?' I asked, floating towards him, a hand outstretched to meet his shoulder. He only retreated further.

" 'G-get away! I'm warning you!'

" 'Warning me...?" I said, puzzled.

" 'That's right!' he said, 'I-I'll-' Somehow, it dawned on him then that he was powerless to 'Go Ghost'. 'Just get away!'

"'I'm not going to-' but he cut me off.

"'I'm outta here! Leave me alone!' And our connection was broken."

Again, he heaved a sigh, and his whole world seemed to weigh Dark Danny's shoulders, "There was only one other time he looked at me like he did that night..."

ClockWork said something, but the evil surrogate paid him no mind.

"When he awoke, he decided he would not risk another outburst like that again from me. He couldn't let his stress control him again...he was beginning to suspect me to be _dangerous_. So, he stole the answered to the CAT as _protection, _but he goofed up. As we left his office, our powers short-circuited just outside his door and we knocked over a trashcan, which drew his attention to us. He must have seen us running off...

"He told Jazz so she could dissuade Danny, but he didn't listen. He accused her of invading his privacy, threatened her to stay out of his life, and kicked her out of his room." Dark Danny closed his eyes. He felt as if the ticking clocks signaled an eventual time bomb, because he felt the doom and dread all coming back to him.

He kept his eyes closed as he recited their next trance," 'You're being unreasonable!' I said. This time, our dream world was the classroom. I was chained to the desk he would soon be taking the CAT in, and struggling to break the bonds. 'I'm _calm_ and I'm_ stable!_' It was _Danny_ who was the frantic one.

" 'No, you're _not!_' he retorted, pointing a finger to my heart, 'You're dangerous, whether you'll admit it or not, and you need to be kept under control!' he hovered over to Lancer's desk, 'My stress is doing this to you, and I'm sorry you got caught up in this, but you could have _killed_ me yesterday!'

" 'I WAS _NOT_ GOING TO KILL YOU!' I howled, 'I'd _NEVER_ kill you! Why would I?' I struggled still against the chains, which were beginning to bruise my wrists.

"He shook his head, 'I dunno, Phantom, but you changed. Last night...you weren't yourself.'

" '_FINE!'_ said I, 'Throw your life away! Get caught! Lancer _saw_ us take the answers; he _knows_ you're going to cheat! I'm trying to warn you, I can feel something bad is about to happen!'

" 'Oh, please,' he rolled his eyes, 'what could _possibly_ happen? It's just a test!'

" 'If it's 'just a test', then why cheat?'

"I cut our trance short."

Finally, the phantom opened his eyes.

"Because that woke him up, he decided to study the answers, trying to knock my warning from his memory. He memorized every single one...D...C...D...A...B...D...C...B...like a sick little rhyme, almost. He got a perfect score, but that only _proved_ he had cheated.

"Mr. Lancer called up Mother, Father, Jazz and I around 8:00 'o clock...S-Sam and Tucker came to defend us, but it was too late to save him...or any of them.

"Maddie and Jack sent us to the Fenton Assault Vehicle while they talked with Mr. Lancer...all six of them got into a huge disagreement over Danny. As he waited in the car, feeling guilty and alone, I whispered 'I told you so' in his ear. He simply ignored me.

"Quicker than thought, there was an explosion that sent a ripple through all of Amity Park and knocked the RV on its side. Mostly unharmed, thanks to intangibility, we managed out...

"_But they were all dead_…

"Danny ran out, screaming like a madman at the top of his lungs. Bystanders called for an ambulance, a police car, a fire truck, anything, but we knew that couldn't save them. There was no bit left of them…" He ran a hand through his hair, fingering the spot where his hair formed a dent, "Except…the band.

"Finally, driven by tears and rage, he dropped to his knees, bloodying his fists and forehead on the sharp rocks he struck when he refused to cease beating his head against the ground. His hair was covered in mud and sweat, and his clothes were also soiled. He forced the consciousness out of himself as he whispered:

" 'Please, Phantom...please, don't say, "I told you so…" ' "

----------------------------------------

Simple chapter. Next I get down the the nitty gritty-when **Dark Danny kills his other half!** Interview with the ghost it nearing it's end, and do I really want to do an epilogue?


	6. Chapter five: I'll grant your wish

Oiyo! I'm a little disappointed no one has given me a story to write, kyon! But once you get an idea, please tell me! I'm anxious!

All right, this is the serious drama. I have a chapter after this one, and it should be complete. I'm still not sure if I want to do an epilogue!

I've been starved of technology for my entire Saturday, other wise, I would have updated much sooner.

Read on:

**Chapter five:**

Dark Danny sighed, "In the twisted idea of fate...Vlad took us, out of memory for the love of his life. A truce was offered, but Danny stopped caring about being an apprentice. He stopped caring about everything... Nothing mattered to him: Life, death, ghosts, anything at all…

"He kept a photo of us all together like a secret and often cried over it... He would sleep more than a normal boy would…hell, he'd sleep more than a cat. He just locked himself away in his room for hours on end and fell asleep – _I actually let him fall asleep _- dreaming of the days when things weren't so bleak for him... When the boy was just a boy, and he was normal...

"I messed that up for him.

" 'Daniel, you haven't touched your dinner.' said Vlad, weeks after I had gotten settled.

" 'Not very hungry,' he confessed, shanking the fish with his fork, 'Loosing everyone you cared about kind of...robs of your appetite.'

"Vlad was quiet for a long time, eating silently and keeping Danny under his constant sapphire eyes (Gestures Danny did not notice, but I did.) Finally, he said, ' wouldn't it be great of those pesky feelings just..._went away_?'

"Danny shrugged, 'I guess...but….' He looked at his knife with a conviction, as though it were speaking to him, 'God, sometimes I wish it could, though.' The thought of the gentle, yet cold, caress of the jagged edges against his skin was appetizing to Danny in a different fashion, but Danny wasn't that kind of guy.

"But devastation can change a person.

"My two human halves ate dinner silently, then each snuck of to their respective rooms.

" 'Phantom…' he cried on my leg,' Phantom, they're _dead_…dead, and it's all my fault. If I had never cheated…' he sniffed, 'If I had only listened to you and to Jazz and Tucker and Sam…they wouldn't be gone, and we'd be happy…I don't have a home, Phantom, I don't have anyone…not in the whole world.'

" 'I'm always here,' I said, stroking Danny's hair. The set for our world was his bedroom, and he was sitting at his desk, and I was sitting on top of it. 'I'll never leave. Promise.'

" 'You're not like them…' he said, sobbing even louder now, 'you couldn't get rid of this emptiness…I'm sorry, Phantom, but it's true…I need _humans_…'

"In light of the situation, I decided to let him have that. I couldn't be mad at the boy; he had just lost everything. I couldn't put myself before him…_that_ half of me could not.

" 'YOU? Kind to _Daniel_!' my _other_ half yelled, 'Are you daft? He's the enemy!'

" 'Quiet!' snapped Vlad, 'I can't help but feel for the boy. He's lost so much, more than I _ever_ have! I must do this for him.

"The realm of Vlad and I was our lower dungeon. We were pacing around each other in the square stone room; I was growing impatient.

" 'But-'

" 'No "buts" ' he barked, 'I'm going to do it, and that's final!'

" 'And what is _it_, exactly?' I asked him.

" 'I've been thinking,' he began, 'Those ghost gauntlets Maddie and the oaf made, they could rip a ghost to pieces, right?'

"I nodded, 'Yes, I think so. What does that have to do with Danny? I thought you were helping him?'

" 'I am!' said Vlad, 'His emotions are weighing him down…he needs to be set free! I can rip the humanity from him and-'

" 'And then he won't he _Danny_ anymore!' I exclaimed as I stopped pacing. He stopped as well.

" 'No, he will be _better!_ I'll rip the humanity out of him, and he'll be emotionless and happy!'

" 'Think about that: Emotionless _and_ happy! You cannot have both, Vlad, it's impossible!'

" 'But it isn't!' he said, moving toward me, 'you wouldn't understand the genius that lies under this plot! He'll be the perfect apprentice as well and blissful! Our puppet will be more willing that _ever!_' he laughed.

" 'What shall you do with his humanity?' I interrupted.

" 'What?'

" 'His _humanity_. You can't have it lying around like a rug, what's to be done with him?'

" 'Oh…right…well, I suppose death.'

" 'Surely you're joking!' I raged, 'You're going to kill your late love's _son!_'

" 'She's _late_, is she not?'

" I stared at him. Being reasonable wasn't something you could be with these two. I simply roared out in frustration, 'Do as you wish! I shall not be present at this sick celebration!' and I disappeared from the dream and refrained from emerging for him again.

"That was the last time Vlad had talked to me.'

-------------------------------------

" 'Danny...' I said, 'Danny, I think you should wake up now.'

" 'Hmm?'

" I nudged at his shoulder, 'Danny! Wake up, we're being moved!'

" 'That's silly, Phantom,' said Danny sleepily, 'we're safe in our bed.'

" 'No we are not!' I stood and took hold of his arm, yanking him, trying to get him to snap out of his daze,' Get up! Get - up! Danny, I'm telling you, I-' I stopped dead in my tracks. My hand brushed against something, but I could not believe it.

" 'What is it...?' asked Danny.

" I turned his arm over, staring at his wrist, which was mutilated and slashed. I blinked several times, trying to clear my head, 'What the hell is this!'

"Suddenly springing to attention, he pulled back his arm, 'Nothing!' he rubbed his arm, closing his eyes, as though expecting a blow.

" 'You're a _cutter?'_ I said, stupefied, 'Why didn't youtell me? How couldn't I know? We're practically the same being!'

" 'Yeah, but we're not!' he took a step back, toward our room's window, 'we're not the same person, you are a ghost, and I am human! I need other humans, and you couldn't possibly understand the shit I'm going through right now!' He still gripped his wrist, stroking the scars comfortingly, 'you're just a ghost! Whether you're a part of me or not, you couldn't understand! BECAUSE I TURNED INTO YOU, MY WHOLE LIFE IS RUINED!' "

Dark Danny stopped to take a deep breath.

" 'IF I HAD NEVER GONE IN THAT DAMN PORTAL IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! YOU'RE A MONSTER AND THE REASON DID WHAT I DID! I CHEATED TO KEEP MY STRESS FROM AFFECTING YOU, BUT YOU'RE TOO DANGEROUS TO KEEP AROUND ANYMORE! I WISH YOU WERE GONE! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU! I HATE YOU! I - JUST - WISH - I - COULD - _DIE_!' "

"I stared at him, not hearing his words, but understanding the rage. I took a wary step towards him,' Y-you couldn't possibly mean that...' I said, still stunned. Danny and I were close…we were like brothers…we were closer than brothers…we were one hybrid being!

" 'I DO! I mean every word," he brought his hand down to his side as if slicing through the air, "Phantom; you are the _biggest_ nuisance in my life! Not the Box Ghost, not the pressure; _It's all you! It's your fault!'_

"I rubbed at my eye, trying to hide the tears streaming down my face. I bit hard on my lower lip to keep myself under control. This was _Danny!_ And he was still in there…somewhere. I just had to find him. 'I... I told you I wasn't going to hurt you...I told you I never would! I promised to understand, even though I _am_ a ghost, you're still a part of me and I-'

"Suddenly, my chest got tight and constricted and I screamed.

" '_God damn it_!' I cursed, doubling over. My whole body was engulfed in a burning feeling. No, worse than burning, I was consumed in complete pain. My whole body was rigid and still. My tears streamed steadily now, and I couldn't move from my submissive position. 'Sh-sh…it…"

" 'Phantom...?' he took a step toward me, extending his scarred arm, 'Phantom, what's wrong?'

" 'Leave me alone!' I snarled, clutching at my heart, 'you want me gone, remember? I'm the- Christ...' I panted heavily, feeling weaker and weaker by the second,' I-I'm everyth-thing wrong in your life! I'm dangerous, remember!'

"I let out another long scream and felt like I was thrown backwards. Danny was shrinking from my view.

"I was thrown into the real world, the nails of the ghost gauntlets were embedded in my heart. I looked up and met Vlad's eyes, then back at the unconscious Danny. It didn't take long to realize Vlad was trying to separate us. We wouldn't survive long on our own, and I had to get back.

" _Ah, hell with going back. _I decided. Still raging from Danny's outburst, I threw the man away from me and screamed.

" 'What the hell is your malfunction, Vlad!' my eyes darted around the room. I wanted to cause him unbearable pain. I wanted everyone to feel it. The fallen gloves met my eye and an idea hatched in my head, 'Let's see how you like it!'

" I picked him up by the collar with both hands and exerted all of my strength to rip him apart. Vlad flew to one side of the room, his ghostly half to the other. I dropped the gloves, powered by pure rage, and overshadowed Vlad's ghostly self. For the second time in a matter of seconds, I felt a soul-shattering rupture throughout me. I screamed long and hard, holding my head as I tried to accept him. I had to…if I didn't, who knew what would happen to Danny if I weren't there to protect him?

"But it almost _broke_ me in _half_!

"After the ungodly fusing of our ghostly halves finally settled, I stood and turned to Vlad. My voice was unsteady and deep, wavering between Vlad and Danny's voice.

" 'I don't know if I should let you live after what you've done to me.' I glanced at the weak old man and smiled at his trembling, 'I'll give you a head start. A day. Then, the hunt is on, Masters.' I pointed to the door.

" 'Get the hell out.'

" Speechless, gutless, and powerless, Vlad made a mad dash for the door. Not much of a fight from him, just a flash of black Armani and white hair, but he evaded me well enough in latter years.

" I then turned to Danny.

" He was cowering in the corner, broken free from the machine that bonded him. I looked upon him as a friend, perfectly willing to accept him back as my other half again. Certainly, the concern showed on my face, but then I remembered the things he had said.

_BECAUSE I TURNED INTO YOU, MY WHOLE LIFE IS RUINED!_

_YOU'RE A MONSTER AND THE REASON DID WHAT I DID!_

_YOU'RE TOO DANGEROUS TO KEEP AROUND ANYMORE!_

_I WISH YOU WERE GONE! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!_

_I HATE YOU!_

_I - JUST - WISH - I - COULD - DIE!_

_"Protecting Danny be damned!_

" 'You wish you could die, huh?' I asked him, fixing my red eyes on his frightened little form. Amusement sprung forth and I laughed, my serpent-like tongue danced at him. I lifted a few inches from the ground.

" 'I'm going-'

" 'Ghost?' I finished for him, 'Oh, stop with the lame battle cry, already. It's over. It's a wonder I didn't try to do this sooner! It was more annoying that your supposed 'Witty Banter.' I'm your power! I'm out here; you're over there. You are weak, I am _pretty damn powerful_ right about now.' I laughed again, inching towards him slowly.

"He _was_ powerless and he _was_ weak. I could repay him for _everything_ he'd said to me, _everything_ he had done! He deserved what was coming to him, I convinced myself, more than anything.

" 'Ironic,' I began, 'that you started this vicious cycle because you were worried about your future. You assumed _I_ was the dangerous one, but it was _you_ who let this happen to you!' I growled proudly,' Not me. I tried to warn you...you're your own ultimate enemy, Danny.' I roared, 'And I've grown tired of you.'

" 'Don't...d-d-on't k-k-kill-'

" 'S-s-s-sp-sp-SPIT IT OUT, DANNY!' I demanded, balling my gloved fist, forming an energy beam, 'Go on, what is it you want? Not to kill you? But isn't that what you wanted so badly, cutter? ISN'T THAT WHAT ALL CUTTERS ULTIMATLY DESIRE! WHY SHOULDN'T I GRANT YOUR WISH, MASTER! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING ELSE FOR YOU! I've let you use my _powers_, and I've _consoled_ you when you were _depressed_ over the stupidest teenage bullshit! I AM THE NUISANCE?YOU'RE WRONG AGAIN! That is YOU! _YOU_ WERE THE THING SO WRONG WITH YOUR LIFE! YOU WERE RIGHT TO WISH TO DIE! IT'S THE ONLY FATE FITTING FOR YOU!"

" Danny held onto his mutilated wrist, shaking like a rattle. I could almost hear his organs ricocheting around inside of him. 'No...I...I-I d-d-didn't m-m-m-'

" 'You're pathetic! I can't believe I took orders from you!' The energy around my fist disappeared,' I'm going to grant your wish, Danny-'

" 'NO! PLEASE!'

" 'In return to all of those wonderful sentiments from you to me.'

"But as I stared at him, frightened and alone, I wondered for a second-just for a second-if I really wanted to become this monster. He was kind, though thick, and tried to do the right thing.

_"Only for a second, though..._

"And it's amazing, ClockWork, how one second...one moment of blind rage and anguish can ruin everything...ruin your whole future…"

Dark Danny sighed, looking up, "ClockWork?"

--------------

I know what ClockWork's doing! Do you know? Eh, I guess you'll find out! **Five reviews!**


	7. Chapter six: ClockWork knows everything

To be brutally honest, reviewers, I don't think Dark Danny's name is "Dan Phantom". If you got that from the list on the search, that was an abbreviation, I believe. But, he must be called something, and it's better than "Inviso-Bill", is it not? lol.

Read on:

**Chapter six:**

ClockWork seemed not to be listening. He was at the far corner, tinkering with something. One of his damn clocks, Dark Danny decided.

"Have you listened to a word I've said, Time Master!" yelped the ghostly surrogate. His white fire hair seemed to rage with his anger.

"I have." said ClockWork calmly, though not turning to look at the confessor, "And I've been thinking..."

"Thinking…?" he raised an eyebrow," Of what?"

ClockWork graced Dark Danny with a brief toothy grin as he turned to him, "Your future. Or rather, your past. Of you, and yourself- Vlad's ghost and Danny's. You've got quite the amount of angst, my friend."

Confused, but eased by the world 'my friend', he stood and walked over to ClockWork. (He was a lucky sort of ghost who didn't require a spectra tail to be fast or swift, so he never used one.) "Elaborate."

"Do you regret, Danny?"

Surprised, he said, "No."

"You don't?" said ClockWork. He sounded as if knocked on his side, "Those people you killed? The lives you've destroyed, the havoc-"

"No, no,' said the phantom, raising a hand to stop his friend's rant, "I meant: Do not call me Danny. I no longer have him within me; he died long ago. I have no name, I am just 'The Ghost'."

"Well," began ClockWork," 'The Ghost' is not a fitting title, and neither if 'Phantom' or 'Dark Danny'. You're certainly not evil and dark anymore," the manipulator of time placed a hand on the nameless' shoulder, "Right?"

"You sound unsure. I though I wasn't a monster?"

"No, no, you're not." he said, shaking the hand that was on the ghost's shoulder before. It was then that the confessor realized that ClockWork's other hand stayed hidden behind his back, "I just mean to say that bad habits are the hardest to break. It's one thing to _say _you are good, but it's another to _be_."

"Isn't it proof enough that I haven't destroyed you?" he replied, still focusing on ClockWork's hidden hand, "I've told you...my deepest secrets that... that no one knew of... our trances were..." curiosity was beginning to overwhelm him, "You not knowing is the proof..._What is behind your back_!" he said finally, pointing to his arm.

"Destroying me would have sent chaos into the time stream." said the father of time, ignoring his question.

"Replacements are easy to come by."

"Replacements are _born." _ClockWork corrected, "I need more proof than that. A _lasting_ friendship is hard to build. I like to believe I'm on the side of good, and cannot be pals with evil."

His full attention was diverted from curiosity, "What else could I do? I'll _prove_ it, but how can I know _you're_ trustworthy as well?"

"I know the perfect way," said ClockWork, "That was just the cue I needed."

From behind his back, ClockWork produced an updated time medallion. Oh, the power was the same, but it was no longer gold and black, but shone with sapphire metal with black effects. The 'C' in 'CW' was the shape of a crescent moon, and the 'W' was the tail of a comet. A little impressed, the nameless inquired, "How will the time medallion help me?"

"Simple. Go back two years."

"Don't you mean twelve?"

ClockWork shook his head, "No. That mark is second on your trip. Trust me, it wouldn't help my plan. There must be you and there must be a Danny. Don't question it," he added quickly when it looked like he was going to interrupt, "Two years ago is your first stop. You will go back the other ten when the time comes. Now sit, we must go over my plan."

The clocks in ClockWork's realm counted off the hours. One hour, two hours, three hours, four. Once, ClockWork stood and said, "No! Listen! This has got to be timed _perfectly! _No slip-ups, or we could be damaging the time stream! I shall explain again:"

Finally, the nameless ghost said, "I am to go back two years when I first received my ghostly wail...to impersonate Danny and go _further_ back to force him to cheat? What becomes of my twenty four year old self?"

"Hog-tied and gagged behind the Nasty Burger. Check on him once in a while, would you? He could spoil our plans…"

What will this prove! I'll only solidify my future again, but from a different view!"

"No, you won't. Listen, just make sure Danny's friends and family are going to die- _Do not hold back!_ Then, I'll step in and save them, and make sure Danny does not cheat."

"Why must you look like the good guy?"

"Well, _you_ certainly can't look like the good guy! He'll want to become you!"

"Fair enough." he said, stroking the ghostly stubble on his chin, "How are you sure he won't cheat?"

"After meeting his jerky older self, he'll never cheat again. I'll make sure of _that_ as well."

He stared down at the medallion clutched tightly by his leather glove, "What...what will happen to me?"

ClockWork shook his head, "There is where our friendship comes into question. I trust you to change your ways...you trust me to guide you safely back. Do not fret, friend," he continued, "I assure you it will be for the best."

"B-"

"I'll be writing up a little story while you're gone. Make sure you are in front of the Nasty Burger in Danny's form when I instructed. Otherwise, the Observers will know what we are up to, and will have none of it." he sighed and stood, "Now, there is one thing missing from our time paradox."

The nameless blinked, "And that is...?"

"Your name. You appear to be a Bill to me," ClockWork chuckled, which was met with a laugh.

"Not on your death, Time Master!" he said in false anger.

"Alright...Dan. How about that name?"

"Dan?" he said, "Sounds a bit silly...Rorek would have been pretty neat." he thought a moment, then shook his head, "But I like it. Call me Dan from now on, ClockWork, and goodbye. I've got a past to change!"

"Goodbye, Dan. I have an appointment to keep."

"With?"

"A little girl who loves her side salads..."

------------------------------------------

"You influenced the boy's choice!"

"In other words: _you cheated_!"

The Observers' cold voices rang throughout the ghost zone, it seemed. ClockWork smiled as he listened, and nodded, gripping the thermos tightly in his little baby hand, "True, I cheated. But I assure you, his choice was his own."

"You do know the boy is _your_ responsibility now-"

"And so is his evil self, now that he exists outside of time."

"I know, but then again," he morphed into an adult, "I know everything." ClockWork glared at the two eyes, "Now, I have things to do, and I am sure you've got time to observe. So go."

The two drones glided out of the room, still unsure, and left the manipulator of time alone.

They always did. He was nothing but a henchman to those two and the others, nothing more. They didn't give a damn how lonely he became, how much he needed others, they just carried him in to do their dirty work thanks to their oath.

But ClockWork managed to change all of that.

ClockWork placed the thermos on the wooden table. Three consecutive _BANGS!_ rang from the chamber.

"_CLOCKWORK!_ YOU BETRAYED ME! WHEN I BREAK FREE OF THIS DAMN THING-"

"Please, Dan. You can stop now. The Observers are gone."

ClockWork pressed the release button on the canister, and in as white flash, there stood Dark Da-I mean, Dan. His glare was intense, as though it was piercing ClockWork through his heart. (Or whatever was underneath that cloak of his).

"Why am I in the Fenton Thermos?" he asked.

Where else would you be?" ClockWork retorted. "Danny's future is different now, a place you have no place in! You must stay here, beyond time, with me."

Dan blinked, "Why must I be a prisoner?"

"Because the Observers wouldn't appreciate Danny's evil side around where he could so easily cause havoc. No, it's better you remain a 'prisoner'."

"Yes, but did you know-"

"Dan," he interrupted, smiling, "Don't underestimate me. I know _everything_." he patted thewooden chair by the matching table,"Now sit, I'd like to hear another tid-bit from your life, this confession is far from over..."

--------------------------------------------

For them it isn't, but for you it is! T.T

All right people, that's the laaast chapter! Or, so it would seem…because I love ya (and because I don't have much confidence in my endings)** I did write up an epilogue**. Wanna see it? You know the rule! **FIVE REVIEWS! **:peace sign: Kyon!

Oh, if you have any questions, feel free to review or PM me! See ya later!


	8. Epilogue: Interview with the Ghost

Oi, I didn't quite get my five reviews, but I have 37, and with 7 chapters, I should only have 35, so why not?

**Epilogue:**

Danny Fenton and his sister, Jasmine Fenton, walked home together under the fullness of the silver moon.

"I'm really proud of you, Danny," said Jazz, putting a protective hand on her younger brother's shoulder. "You didn't cheat, and you did your best to save us. Even Mr. Lancer!"

"Yeah, well, heck," Danny blushed, "It's just...great to have a sister again, that's all."

"Oh, Danny," the two stopped in front of their house. (You could recognize it fairly easily, due to the satellites and blinking neon bulbs.) "And it's great to have a brother!" she pulled him into a hug.

"Uh, Jazz? I'm really tired, mind if I-?"

"Oh, sorry," she released him and they walked inside the house and up their stairs together, "Night, little brother."

"Night."

The first thing he did was collapse onto the floor. A deep groan escaped him and his body prickled as he bordered on the brink of unconsciousness.

His day had the potential of being the worst day of his _life!_ Stuck in the ghost zone ten years into the future; assaulted by a crippled Johnny 13, a 9-5 working Kitty, a fat and rasping Ember, a Skulker and Technus _HYBRID_, and a muscular Box Ghost who, for some reason, didn't like being more terrifying; all while his older self by 10 years masqueraded as himself. He was almost killed by a WAY over-the-hill Vlad Masters, and could have lost the five people who meant most to him in the entire world!

Oh, and Lancer. Don't forget Mr. Lancer.

"Phantom..." whispered Danny, "Phantom, you there?"

"Here," said his ghostly half. Their dream world took shape of Danny's room, and Phantom was trying to lift his human half onto the bed, "You okay?"

"Tired is all..." Danny muttered into the carpet. He ignored all of Phantom's attempts to wake him, "I just need some sleep."

Phantom smiled, "I can't believe I could have turned into that..."

"Yeah, pretty scary..." Danny yawned, on the verge of a dream instead of a trance, "I don't want you to become him, Phantom...you protect me, and...You're my best friend."

Phantom nodded, "I _do _protect you…don't I?" He was silent a moment as he digested this. He felt important to Danny…a warm feeling spread over him," I'll let you get some sleep...come on, up on the bed."

Slowly snapping out of his daze, Danny awoke and groggily lifted himself to his mattress with a _PLOP!_

"Ow, tch," Danny rubbed his head. His pillow was a lot harder than he remembered.

"A book?" Danny lifted the blue and black paperback. The cover page bore the 'CW' insignia in a crescent moon and comet tail. The title shone with silver letters that read:

_Interview with the Ghost_

"What the...a note, too?" He unfolded the crumpled paper and read it aloud. It read:

_Dear Danny;_

_Here's a little gift from your future to remind you that nothing is written in stone. Your other self can _still_ become him. I'll be watching, Danny._

_ClockWork._

_P.S. I have a friend who congratulates you on doing the right thing_.

Wondering whom this friend is, Danny neatly folded the letter and placed it inside of a safe-keep box he hid under his bed. (Alongside a group photo of his family and friends, a note frantically written, and a blue hair ribbon with strands of red hair still tangled to it.)

Danny seemed to cast away his drowsiness like a cloak. He flipped through the pages.

"_Chapter one: __Danny was fourteen at the time. Naive and a bit thick, but you can't expect him to be more than typical. His parents were working hard in the lab, building some expensive…_ "

**_END_**

Disclaimer: Throughout my wonderful tale, I did not own one thing except the plot and Venus (small refferance in the first chapter). Danny Phantom and all of its colorful charectors belong to Butch Hartman.

It's been fun...really fun! I loved writing this story, and if there's ever another special with Dark Danny in it, I would be happy to twist their words around to suit my sequel! lol, it's what I do best! Thank you to all the reviews both past and future. I'm still taking requests for the holidays! Thank you for all your support **Inuyasha'smistress** (check her out, you guys, she's good),**Yoyo-Illuser** (Very much potential, I reccomend), and to all the others who I haven't had to pleasure of reading their works-but will! Feel free to PM me about any questions (I know my tale was a bit confuzzling) and Happy Holidays from Dai!

(Yes, I know my ending was a bit egotistical. Eh, that's just how I am! )

Oh, and if you want to read another Danny Phantom fic, try _"To The End"_, another tale by me. It's rated M, though..

:bows: Kyon kichi, goodbye and so long:waves:


End file.
